


A date with Kasumi and Akechi

by Fitific



Category: Persona 5, persona - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitific/pseuds/Fitific
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Amamiya Ren & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Akechi Goro & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 5 Protagonist & Original Yoshizawa Kasumi, Shuake - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	A date with Kasumi and Akechi

Ren was walking the usual route home from school when suddenly he heard an all too familiar voice behind him saying 'senpai.'

He turned to look around and found his new friend Kasumi walking up to him with the same usual smile on her face.

"What a pleasant surprise. Are you headed home too?" She asked.

"Yes." Nodded Ren.

" Same here- I don't have club practice today. That reminds me, there's something I wanted to report to you. Would now be a good time?" She asks.

"Sure thing." Said Ren.

"Thank you. Why don't we find a seat somewhere?"

Suddenly as if by fate Ren feels another familiar presence closing in on them at lightning speed.

"Huh?" Said the familiar voice.

It was Akechi.

"And you are?" Was the first thing Akechi asks as soon as he saw Kasumi with his Ren.

He did not even say hi to Ren, his eyes immediately darted to his new competition.

The air around them changed almost instantly. It is not easy to explain how but it definitely has.

"It has been quite a while, Akechi- san." Replies Kasumi, much to Ren's shock.

It would seem these two knew each other.

"And the same for you, Yoshizawa- san right?" He asks with his usual plastic smile.

"You two know each other?" asks Ren.

"My father works at a TV station. Have you ever seen "Good morning Japan"? My father's the director." She says.

"I've been brought onto the show as a guest a number of times now. That's how I ended up becoming acquainted with Yoshizawa-san." He said with the cheerful smile on his face still plastered on.

"I didn't know you knew her as well, Ren-Kun" He continues his smile fading a bit.

"She is my friend." Says Ren.

"He helped me out of a jam before, and now he has been offering me guidance." Pointed out Kasumi cheerfully.

"Helped you out of a jam huh?" Repeated Akechi back to a full-on smile.

"I see..."

"So, what were you two up to?" He says with a bit of a skeptical look on his face.

"Oh right!" Began Kasumi cheerfully.

"I was just about to share some exciting news." She turned her head to face Ren.

"It's nothing to keep secret, so I might as well spill it now."

Ren nodded.

"About that summer competition, I mentioned to you before?" She fully turned to Ren now.

"I was chosen to be our club representative!" She says with a beaming smile.

"Congrats!" Says Ren while clenching his fist in victory.

"This only feels like the beginning to me, though." She continues.

"Isn't your club's team considered to be quite prestigious? And you are their representative? I must say, that is extremely impressive." Comments Akechi.

"Thank you! I will do my best to make everyone proud." Sais Kasumi.

"I will be cheering you on as well. Ah, I have an idea- since all three of us are here, why don't we go somewhere as a group? We can call it our little celebration for Yoshizawa-san's success." Asks Akechi.

Well, Akechi seems to be in a celebratory mood.

"That would be wonderful! Does that work for you too Senpai?"

Ren nodded in agreement.

" That settles it. Would you mind if I chose the place? There is a wonderful little café I know of." Asks Akechi.

Of course, Akechi always chooses the hang-out spots, same as usual even with other people.

"Of course! Lead the way." Says Kasumi gleefully.

And with that, they followed Akechi to the train station to where the destination in Akechi's mind is.

Apparently, Akechi had in mind a fancy little Crepe place (of course) for them to have their conversations at. The place is called "Miel at Crepes".

"Yoshizawa-san, you drink hot beverages even in the summer?" Asks Akechi whom he himself has a hot beverage right in front of him as well...

"I have to prevent my body from getting too cold since the meet's coming up rather soon." She replies.

"I see, you make sure you are covering all your bases." Says Akechi shifting in his sit and crossing his legs.

Ren who was a bit confused decided to ask Akechi why he ordered a hot drink too.

"Then what did you have Akechi?" Asked Ren turning to look at him since Akechi was looking away from him.

A few seconds passed and no answer.

"Good point" Replied Kasumi to Akechi.

It would seem that both Kasumi and Akechi are having a conversation of their own, that Ren was not allowed to be given the chance to speak.

"Well, some people say coffee can cool you off, even when hot, so I try to avoid that too." Continued Kasumi.

"I had this image that you enjoy sweet things, Akechi- san. Is this untrue?" She asked him.

Ren was too lost thinking as to why Akechi was clearly ignoring him now. Ren just kept staring at him hoping that it would somehow help him find his answer.

"I swear I saw you eating fried sweet bread on TV just the other day." Continued Kasumi.

"It is all part of a marketing strategy. That sort of stunt is an easy crowd-pleaser." Stated Akechi.

"You seem to have your own bases covered as well." Came Kasumi's reply.

Ren who was utterly shocked at these revelations simply said " I feel lied to." Secretly hoping it would finally be enough to gain Akechi's attention on him.

To which it was! Because Akechi turned around to look at him with his usual plastic smile on his face as he said "Presenting oneself in a favorable light is nothing surprising."

'Finally!' Said Ren to himself.

"More surprising is just how innocent you seem to be." Continued Akechi still with that plastic smile on his face.

This took Ren off guard. Since when was Akechi so passively aggressive to him? Since when was Akechi NOT interested in him!? Always saying 'You are so interesting Ren' or 'you truly are interesting may we speak again?'

What happened to that Akechi? The one that used to talk to him all the time! The one who had no friends and would only hang out with Ren, even lie to him about his fake co-worker giving him tickets to an aquarium just so they can hang out together.

Yet he is speaking to Kasumi instead. Bombarding her with questions and leaving Ren in the dust.

Innocent? How dare he!

Suddenly Kasumi spoke up, probably seeing the tension between the two.

"I have been wondering... How long do you two know each other?" She asked looking at both of them.

"His social studies class visited the set of a TV show I appeared on." Came Akechi's reply to her question.

"Ah, that's right. Second years got to go to a TV station." She exclaimed.

"He and I exchanged our opinions during the school and his way of thinking intrigued me." Continued Akechi.

'How come I am not so intriguing now!?' Asked Ren thinking to himself.

"I can definitely see that! Senpai's take on things often helps me as well." She said Looking over at Ren who was still staring holes into Akechi.

"That reminds me, Yoshizawa-san. You had mentioned that he had been providing you with some sort of... guidance." Asked Akechi who seemed clearly interested in hearing what her response to this was. Since he had changed his position into that of a detective analyzing his suspects.

"Yes, like you just said, his way of thinking is intriguing. I figured I could benefit from his input." She replied.

"Well in that case, let's play a little game." Said Akechi in an oddly sinister voice.

He turned his head and looked at Ren first, which sent shivers down the poor boy's spine, and then back at Kasumi.

What game could he possibly be talking about?!

"Would you mind if I posed the same question to you that I first asked him?"

"No, go right ahead." Said Kasumi who's face changed from a happy smile to a shocked yet intrigued facial expression.

"So, my question was, what do you think about the phantom thieves Yoshizawa-san?"

'Oh, so that was what he meant' Said Ren in his head still looking at Akechi like some sort of a strange enigma.

"The phantom thieves? You mean in the case that they do actually exist, yes?"

She looked down at her cup for a bit, thinking.

" I admit that the assistance of others in need is a truly great act. But I simply can't agree with their methods."

As soon as Ren heard that his head finally turned around to look at someone else other than Akechi.

He's turned his focus to Kasumi this time, hoping to hear a proper explanation of why she would disagree with the phantom thieves' methods.

"I see. Care to explain why?" Asked Akechi.

"I suspect the Phantom Thieves' existence is not going to be beneficial to society in the long run." She replies.

"How so?" Asks Akechi.

"Well for example, when someone's faced with a problem to overcome, I believe they need to do it themselves. Getting help from others is totally fine, but in the end, it takes a person's initiative to truly create lasting change. If society relied upon a safety net like the Phantom thieves, I worry that people would stop making a conscious effort. Granted, this depends on how severe the problem is and it is inaccurate to apply generalizations to an entire population. But I believe a society where everyone simply leaves matters to the phantom thieves would not last very long. "

"I see. So, in the sense of a person's growth, their actions actually hinder it. Quite an interesting take on the matter." Came Akechi's reply.

This time Akechi turned to look over at Ren and said " Let me ask you, then, what do you think of Yoshizawa-san's opinion?"

" She is not wrong." Says Ren finally being acknowledged.

"Ah, so you think you should let others come to their own conclusions on the matter." Said Akechi.

"Wait.. Could you actually be a fan of the Phantom Thieves Senpai?" Asked Kasumi who seemed shocked.

Ren could do nothing but shake his head denying this.

"I didn't mean to start an argument. I just can't help myself sometimes." Stated Akechi acting awkward.

'Oh, really? Because all this feels like a part of your diabolical plan.'

Ren bit his tongue and simply stared at Akechi again.

"Let us change the subject to something a bit lighter." Suggested Akechi.

"Actually, I think I should be leaving. My parents will get worried if I stay out too late." Said Kasumi checking the time on her phone.

"Right, let's call it a day then." Said Akechi stretching his shoulders.

"Good luck with your competition." He continued.

"I'll be rooting for you." Said Ren.

"Yes, thank you!" Came her reply.

And with that, they left to go home.


End file.
